The Legend of Zelda: Gemini Children
by HK Hunter Killer
Summary: My own storyline set in a Zelda themed world. No Zelda game really connects to one and other except with the use of main characters. My story is just this, same main characters, same stop the bad guy plot, but taken in a new direction. Expect new characte
1. Chapter 1: A Haunting Recall

**Legend of Zelda:  
The Gemini Children**

Chapter 1: A Haunting Recall

"Where is the chosen child?" Asked the soldier, his sword held steady at the blacksmiths large neck. The rest of the men looked on in silence. Watching as their master did his cruel work.

"What child?" He managed to say through gritted teeth.

"The child that was born here, we are not mistaken in saying a child was born here only a few days ago?" The blacksmith looked away. Sweat pushing out of every pour. Fear beating in time with his heart. He then looked back into the soldiers eyes. They were red like fire or ruby. They were in there own way beautiful. How could such a monster have such striking eyes. The blacksmith had watched as every house had been burnt to the ground, how every villager had been brutally killed, and how his house remained the last standing in the painful progress.

"No, no child has been here, no mother for that matter" He said, feeling the cold iron pushing against his neck, ever so slowly breaking the skin. The soldier narrowed his eyes slowly.

"Lies" He said and swiped his sword. The blood shattered in the air, spreading across the floor and the wall. It slowly trickled away through the cracks in the old worn floorboards. "Search the building, everywhere, If you cant find a child, or anything to suggest a child has been here, then burn it, just to be sure. We will have no folly"

He walked out the room, leaving his men to do their work. He admired his handy work as he wiped the blood from his armour. The village was now all a crimson blaze, the blacksmith had been the last to be searched. Nowhere had they found the child, but the legends had been so sure. It had to be this town, this time. He sighed. Then again, he thought, legends are just that, legends, they are sometimes mere exaggerations. He looked at his reflection in his blood cleansed sword. His long black hair covered his head and bordered his pale white face and dark red eyes. He was handsome and he knew it. He could have any girl he wanted, and in the mean time they would suffice. What he was really waiting for though, was one special wife, one special young lady, one special princess.

"Lord Vallous, no trace has been found, we just started the fire" The Lord looked up from his reflection.

"Very well, we shall move on"

"But Sir, what does it mean? What does it mean about the legends?" He contemplated the question for only a second or two.

"It means the legend was wrong, or at least altered at some point. No matter, as long as she was born then the other child is no real threat to me" The soldier nodded and walked away. From behind came the sound of torches lighting and flames roaring, but that sound came from everywhere. Vallous looked across the street into the crumbling wreckages of the houses raped by the flame.

Underneath the house, watching from a grating in the floor, a mother hugged her son tightly to her chest. She would make a break for it after the men had gone and the fire subsided. She clutched the sword her husband had made her and admired his bravery. She had heard it all. She had cried through it all. Her son looked up at her through his pale blue eyes and smiled. He didn't understand what was happening, she thought, nor was there any reason he should else it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"It will be ok, we will start again somewhere new, won't we Link?" The baby gargled.

Link grabbed his sword and strapped it to his back. His head buzzing with memories, he wasn't sure how many were real but he knew they were all horrific. Every night for the past few days he had woken up in a cold sweat from the night. His nose was always filled with the scent of fire. It had started on his 18th birthday, could it be a coincidence? He shook his head. He assumed it was best not to think about it. He couldn't be having with bad dreams, today he set off for Hyrule and the Great Tournament. It was going to be a few days trek, even with Epona to carry him there. Hyrule was over the other side of the mountain, going straight there would take less then a day if you could go through it, but alas traders had to make their way around it, taking days to do so. The mountains were a dangerous thing to cross. Not many people had managed to cross them and lived to tell the tale. They stood like an emperors castle, surrounded by their own moat. Atop of its turrets perched large birds of prey which, though never leaving their nests, howled all through the nights. They were just another sign that life still existed during the midnight hours. Another sign that not everything slept. Link cast one finally look over his empty room and left.

"Your really leaving huh link?" Said a girl from behind. He turned. It was Maria, another child at the orphanage, she was only 14. Her parents too were struck down by soldiers, maybe even the same ones, no one could be sure. Link smiled at her. She was like a little sister, nobody else had taken to her as quickly as Link, she understood him and understood they were both alone. He hadn't made any friends at the orphanage really, no body he felt so strongly about to call a friend, more just acquaintances, many believed he was weird, in a way he agreed. But Maria had sat with him, come to him when she was scared. She had attached herself to him, and he to her. They were the brother and sister of the orphanage.  
"Wish I could leave, I'd love to see what's out there, past the mountains, even past Hyrule, you must be really looking forward to it huh?" Link nodded silently and she smiled. He lifted up Epona's saddle and placed it on her back. She was by far the fastest and best looking horse anyone had seen. Nobody would doubt that he kept good condition of her. He'd treated her like family ever since he'd found her as trapped as a .

"You'll have to write, 'K Link?" Said Maria. He smiled and she smiled too.

It wasn't long before he was out the gates of the village and out into the forests. Here it was dark and damp, the sun didn't reach this area. The trees grew tall to reach the light, and the plants found more creative ways to get their sustenance. They adapted in their own way, becoming carnivorous, or even light generating. This often meant they became more dangerous, but Link knew what to look out for, and after all, he had his sword and shield, and what else would he need.

Link knew his path, his life had always been clear. Ever since he could remember he had always been in this orphanage. He had grown up around this town, around these people. He knew little to nothing of his mother, except a small hand-sized painting he had of her and him and that was more then could be said of his father for link knew absolutely nothing of him. There was also the sword he thought. He had been given it when he'd reached 14. It was his mothers they'd said, and that was the only thing they'd said. He often wondered if she had been a soldier, or even a rogue, he felt that's where he got his keen sense of combat from though. From an early age he had trained with swords, even though they'd been pretend ones made of old bits of wood and metal. Maybe the sword on his back was a pity gift, but even if it had been it had served him well. He would be lost without it and it would serve him forever. All he had to do now was make it to Hyrule. The town was surrounded by forests but that would be easy enough to pass, then it was on to the fields. Miles of beautiful green grass surrounding Hyrule and the great Temple. The great temple was said to be the worship place of peace, no religion, just peace. Link would visit it one day, he would sit within its walls and he would pray. He trained in combat, he lived to fight, but he fought for peace. He longed for the chance to be able to cast aside his sword and watch a world of life and harmony spring into existence where no one suffered or lost loved ones due to war and merciless killings. In Hyrule he would continue his fight, he would fight in the Great Tournament.

The Great Tournament had been talked about for years, it was going to decide the future of Hyrule. The King had had one daughter. No son, no heir, just one daughter. The Great Tournament was going to decide who gained her hand and gained the throne in the future. Link was going to win that tournament and it was going to be he who would win her hand. He had seen the portraits. A beautiful girl of his age with long blond hair and jade green eyes. Her smile had captivated him. She was a princess and Link felt it up to him that she was treated like one. He wouldn't let her become the wife of some savage power hungry brute like the Lords he had seen pass through the village. He knew many were only in the Tournament to prove they could fight, they didn't care if they won or not. Some were 40, maybe 50, it was wrong for her to be forced into marrying someone like that, Link was going to win, they were going to live in prosperity, they were going to spread peace. Nobody understood the unconditional strength of his determination.

Suddenly something rustled behind him. He turned but nothing was there. Passing it off for a woodland creature or a plant, he carried on. Again the rustling came, this time it was something from above. He gave the signal and Epona broke into a gallop. If it really was something harmless it wouldn't follow, it was better to be safe. The rustling came from either side, left, right, even above, all at once. There was defiantly something watching him, following him, and he wasn't under the impression it was good news. Whatever it was could keep up though, the rustling became faster and now the shadows moved. Something was leaping across the trees after him. Faster he spurred Epona on but faster the shadow followed. He drew his sword, ready to strike it down. The emerald plants surrounding him all moved to their own rhythms giving the thing the cover it needed to get a surprise attack. He watched everywhere. Suddenly from in front something jumped up and grabbed hold of him. It was like a small, black monkey. Not as in a darker shade of something, but black as in pitch black, the absence of all light, it had no detail, no texture. Its touch was burning him, he could feel it on him, as though it was being absorbed. He pushed it away, but it was too strong, he slashed at it with such force that Epona became unsteady in her footing and it lost grip for a second before managing to cling to Link's arm. Now it burnt even more on his open skin. Epona steered left, nearer to the trees at the side. It was risky but the agonising pain was just too much. The burning of his flesh, the smell of the thing, he couldn't take it. He flung his arm out and the thing bashed against the trees passing. One after another, each with strength. It let go, leaving Links arm, and Link in general and it bounced away down the path. Link knew it would come back, it had left its mark now. He looked down at his arm, it had a black pattern on it, absorbed onto his skin like some form of tattoo. He wondered why it had come, and then he spontaneously like a explosion he remembered his dreams.

Fire.

Smoke.

Death.

He felt queasy now.

"Its ok Link, they will look after you for a bit, Mommy will be back soon ok?"

He felt his heart racing in his chest.

"Don't tell the boy, it would be too painful for him to know. Its just, well you see we've found his mother, she was lost some time back but we found her, beaten, raped and left to decompose. It was a sick sight we found and she wasn't the only one, there was over a dozen girls there, all abused, all killed in sick and twisted ways"

His head was thumping, his vision was going.

"Where is the chosen child?"

The queasiness grew stronger.

"Its ok Link…"

He felt his muscles contracting.

"Don't Tell the boy"

A pain rushed all over.

"Burn it, just to be sure"

Link fell. Flung from Epona's back and onto the dirt like the creature that had attacked him before. He hurt all over but especially his arm. It was burning like the fires way back then. As hot as the planets core and as unrelenting as it too. He cried out in pain, though nothing would be able to hear him except the birds in the trees. Cold sweat ran from his forehead. He arched in pain, his back almost breaking. He grabbed the dirt with his hands trying to hold onto reality. His bones cracked, he screamed out. Then came the worst, he suddenly felt hollow inside, he was empty, he felt lifeless. He could taste the tears from his eyes, the sweat from his head. He could feel every beating vein pushing against his skin. He could feel every pulsating muscle. But he couldn't feel his life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Green Sage

Chapter 2: The Green Sage

Link awoke and through his eyes saw the black creature from before. He jumped back with fright, smashing his head off something behind, he keeled in pain. The creature stepped forward, and by doing so entered the light. There link could see it was not the creature and was in fact just another monkey of the forest. It tilted its head inquisitively. Link was wary first, he didn't know where he was or what had happened. In his opinion just about anything could now unfold. The monkey slapped Links leg eagerly and pointed away. It was then Link noticed that he was in a village, made completely of tree houses. Each house was constructed and fashioned perfectly, they had obviously been made by talented craftsmen. Not a twig or branch out of place. The monkey slapped his leg again and pointed across the rope bridge to the other side. He got to his feet unsteadily and was instantly pulled along by his new friend. He began to notice the other monkeys working away, just like people, swinging and talking and carrying out tasks. Who knew a monkey village existed it the very tallest trees of the forest?

The trek took seconds and it instantly became clear what the destination was. A small dome like temple which was connected to ever bridge like the centre of a spiders web. It was brilliantly crafted and shone in sun as the trees parted way for it. It had been built in the perfect place. He wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, he could be being held hostage by these monkeys, they could be capable of anything. He realised his sword was no longer on his body, nor his shield, he had his fists he thought, that would do for now. Then he remembered, he looked down at his right arm and there it was, tattooed into his skin, the burnt mark of the creature. It had taken a sort of tribal pattern, which obviously had some significant importance which he didn't himself understand.

The dome was open, no door sealed its entrance to the rest of the world. He figured it was a place of worship, and he soon found out he was right. Inside monkeys sat in silence. Even when they moved they didn't make a sound, no footsteps were heard. He was ushered inside and he found himself even thinking in whispers. His heavy boots no longer beat against the wood, his breaths no longer lingered in the air. In the centre of the room someone sat, clad in green like Link himself and facing the other way.

"You were taken by the Marjin Somnio," Said the figure in a young, well-spoken female voice. It was soft but hung in the air, "It has marked you, and you will be forever be haunted"

Link gulped soundlessly. The monkeys around him listened intently to their mistresses words. The figure stood up and turned to face link, her hood covered her eyes.

"Do not be afraid Link, we offer you hospice in this time of need" She stepped down off the alter and approached him casually, "We want to help" When she reached him she drew back the emerald hood and Link looked right into her blue eyes. They were like small oceans. He then noticed her hair, it was cut short and bright green. She was younger then he was, but spoke more wisely.

"My name," She said slowly, "Is Saria" Link thought he recognised the name but then shook away the feeling, "I am the Sage of Nature"

"May I see you arm?" She asked politly, it was hard to refuse. He placed his arm out and let her examine it.

"You have repressed memories" She said softly, "Can you remember anything about your mother?" Link shook his head.

"Or your father?" Link shook his head again.

"Then these are your repressed memories. Your reoccurring nightmares." She smiled, "Your lucky Link, many have received worse then this from the Marjin Somnio. It is a shape shifter, a trickster, and sometimes the unlucky victims can die from its power. It tried to make you absorb it didn't it? You felt it pushing into you? That is what it does, breaking in and taking control of your body, it pushes your conscious into a dream world and lives in reality using your body." She pushed his hair aside and looked into his eyes, she smiled.  
"You would not let it happen, I sense your detirmination, I see your spirit and your courage." She hesitated a second and seemed a little off balance. Something had come to her attention. "Courage…" She thought, "Courage is strong in you Link. I can see you will face many challenges but you will overcome most of them"

Link looked at her hopefully, waiting for more.

"I am sorry, I can not predict the future." She smiled at him, "But all will become clear as time passes, as the present fades away and the future approaches. Come Epona is waiting for you"

Link followed her across the bridges leading away from the temple and to a large tree on the outskirts of the tree top village.

"Careful where you tread in here" She knocked on the side of the tree and slowly a passageway opened up. She walked in and Link followed slowly. Inside the tree was huge, he stood on the edge of a staircase that circled around and around, continuing in both directions.

"This is the Great Deku Tree, the source of life in this whole forest, as I said, be careful, we wouldn't wish harm on the Great Deku Tree" They made their way slowly down the stairs the light flickered and cast their shadows across the wall opposite. Here and there he saw a spider creeping across the walls. He wondered to himself how old the tree must be, and how it remained hollow yet still able to live.

Saria suddenly pulled Links arm and dragged him down the stairs.

"We have to move quicker" She said, making her way to the bottom faster, "I did not realise it was so late" Link looked at her inquisitively.

"If we stay longer, it will be feeding time, though the Great Deku Tree is source of all the good life around this forest, it's the source of some evil life too. Some have been corrupted and its that corruption that is eating away at the Great Deku Tree. Its making him ill and there's nothing we can do, there is nothing strong enough to fight him." Link reached backwards cautiously but then remembered his sword wasn't on him.

"Your sword is with Epona, we must make it too the entrance quickly. We left it too late, we should of waited till after" She cursed herself and broke into a run, link trailing behind. Something burst from the side of the wall and Saria jumped, loosing her balance. She managed to catch hold of the side before falling. The large vine started slashing, not quite reaching her, but giving Link no chance to rescue her. He looked around, the long green vine was trying with every swing to get her, and with every swing got closer. He remembered the torches, all along the wall and ran backwards till he found one. It was lit with a magnificent flame and was hot to hold but Link managed. He had recently suffered worse so could suffer this. He swung it at the vine and it caught light almost instantly as the fuel ran on its body. It made one last swipe, and pulled itself back into the wall, charred and burnt. The hole it had made began to recover and wood grew again. Link had no time to watch though, he pulled Saria up and onto her feet. She dusted her robes then looked at him with her shining blue eyes.

"Thankyou Link" She said smiling, "It is dangerous in here at times, especially when we cause such sound running, but thankfully you manage to burn it" (Just to be sure) He heard echo through his head. Then it came again but this time it brought back the pain. Smoke was coming from his arm and he gasped in pain.

"Link!" She exclaimed, but before she could do anything he fell, off the ledge, down to the ground. Down to the bottom of the Great Deku Tree.


	3. Chapter 3: Parasitic Armored Arachnid Qu

Chapter 3: Parasitic Armored Arachnid Queen Gohma

"Wake up Link, Wake up" Link opened his eyes, it was becoming a habit of his to pass out,

"Ah, you've awoken, good to see you don't stay down for long" Link looked around, everywhere was black apart from the figure in front, shining green. Saria? He thought. The woman looked at him.

"I am Farore, Goddess of Courage. Link, you know why I face you, you are a courageous soul, you don't stop. You have my blessing Link, know forever I am with you." She approached him and kissed him on the cheek. He noticed just how beautiful she was, with long green hair and a long green dress.

"Link, wake up" He didn't understand, he was already awake wasn't he? He opened his eyes and he was surrounded by spider webs. He himself was coated with spider webs, all entangled around him, strong as iron. He moved, nothing happened, he wasn't strong enough to even rock it. He sighed, there must be something else. He cast his eyes around the room, it was pretty dark, a shining stone stuck to a wall in the corner. At least it wasn't pitch black he thought.

"Link, know that I am forever with you"

He felt something inside, he felt… bright. Green light was shining from him. Not just from his tunic but from him, he watched open mouthed in wonder. He noticed, hints of gold glistened within the bright green light. The shadows sulked away and hid behind other webs and suddenly he burst out of his and onto the floor. The green light faded as he regained his footing. He was at a loss for what had happened but he felt it was no time to think about it, Saria had mentioned feeding time and he felt this was probably where it lived. He looked for the exit, which at the moment wasn't presenting itself, then he noticed, that glowing stone had gone.

It had just disappeared, the big yellow stone, vanished. He walked a few steps forward. He had no sword, no shield, nothing. He had a goddess on his side though, that must account for something he thought. But then again since when do gods help in human matters. The webs really did mask the room, it was even more evident from the ground, looking up just presented a maze of white lines, each one probably as sticky as the next. He shuddered. All from the room he had the eerie feeling something was watching him. He turned, and there he saw the biggest spider he had ever seen. It was a giant the size of a small house. Dark Green and glistening with ooze and light. He stepped back, It stepped forward, mimicking his moves. Then he noticed, its one giant eye was the stone from the wall. Yellow with a pupil in the centre that was surrounded by light. Link gulped as it got closer, opening its mouth. The teeth came down over him and the drool dripped down on his shirt, it was heavy and thick, like liquid lead. He grimaced but turned his attention back to the fangs. They bit, he slide out the way and broke into a run. All he had to figure out was where it was he was running to. The giant arachnid jumped and landed in front of him, her big tail swinging. She turned and looked him down with her big eye.

"Link!" It was Saria's voice, but from where, "Catch!" She shouted, and his sword fell into the ground next to him, he looked up and saw her silhouette wave at him. He grabbed it quickly, wrenching it from the ground and swung it backwards in the air. He bought it down on the creature's eye but it blinked, the sword ricocheted off the eyelid as though it was made of metal. He ran again and it jumped, Link jumped too, sticking his sword into its stomach as it passed over head. It landed slightly clumsily but wasn't thrown off guard. It brought down a long armoured leg and smashed down on the ground. Link rolled out the way and slashed at the leg. It did no use, the sword wasn't strong enough. Next the tail came down, and tried to knock him off his feet. As it came from the right Link jumped onto it and kicked off it, landing where it had started. The beast looked at him with her eye again and then lunged forward. Link slide under her and stood at her back. He stabbed the sword into where her tail joined and it slid in, it took some force but he got it right in up to the hilt. She cried in agony, he brought it out again as she turned, she jumped up but this time not over. She clung to the ceiling and watched him before turning her tail to face him. Out of it sprouted five eggs which hit the ground with a slump. He ran to one and, wasting no time, sliced it apart with his sword, he did the same for the second but he was too late for the rest. Three smaller versions approached him now. He wondered just how tough their armour was. He brought down the sword on the head of one but it jumped to the side. He stepped back, poised, waiting. One jumped and he hit it with an uppercut from his sword. It fell backwards, its green blood splashed against the ground. The giant started spewing out more eggs. They hatched fast and surrounded him. Spiders everywhere, they jumped. He kicked some off and hit the others with his sword. He cart wheeled sideways over ones head and started running across the rest. When he landed he quickly turned and watched them as they also turned. Taking up his sword he cut through them like vines, making his way to the other side. He kicked some away, he punched some away. One got hold of his leg but he pushed it away and stamped down, feeling its skull breaking underneath his boot. He was coated in spider blood, thick and green, it smelled putrid. He looked back at the mess, few spiders had lived and they all scuttled away. The rest just left rotting carcasses on the ground. The queen spider jumped down, causing a tremor. She roared at Link and brought down her tail like a scorpion. Grabbing hold link was taken up above her, she looked around, unsure of where he had gone. He dropped down, landing on her back and straddling her neck. He took the sword in two hands and plunged it down into her eye. Wailing she moved backwards, blood pouring from her eye, dripping from the armour around it. She jumped forward, trying to hit Link by luck but she failed. She just toppled onto the ground, leaving herself upturned. Link ran and using one of her legs to propel himself further he landed on her stomach. He took his sword and stabbed it in her neck before pulling it backwards and slicing straight down the centre. She kicked him off and got to her feet. Blood was now gushing from her middle, she couldn't see, and vital organs were clinging to what they could inside. She stumbled about a bit, crashing into the webs around the room before finally falling backwards into the centre of the room where she burst apart in a shower.

Link looked around still wary of his surroundings.

"Link, up here, quickly climb up" Saria dropped a rope down, "You will have to climb up the other webs to reach it" Link quickly grabbed hold of one of the webs and started a climb. It suck to him making it difficult but he persevered till he reach the top. There the rope hung from the centre of the room.

"You'll have to jump" She shouted. He kicked off from the web an managed to make it to the rope. Saria braced as his weight took hold of the bottom but then she pulled up with all her might, glowing green as she did so. When he finally reached the top she hugged him.

"Link, you did it, you saved the Great Deku Tree" She had lost her all knowing accent that she had had before and spoke more like a normal person.

"I thought you were going to die down there, nothing could normally survive Gohma" She smiled at him

"I told you I couldn't predict your future but clearly fate brought you here, think, though that mark on your arm is a curse, without it you wouldn't have stumbled from your horse, you wouldn't be here, you wouldn't of saved the Great Deku Tree. I only hope it isn't too late!" She hugged him again, it felt as though she wasn't letting go. Then she looked up, eyes tearful.

"I really thought you were doomed, I'm sorry to of doubted you. Farore is really with you. Its true, its why I saw courage when I saw you, Farore is somewhere with you, Farore is guiding you Link" She let go and took his hand.

"Quickly, we need to see the Deku Tree" She pulled his arm and led him to the wall.

"Great Deku Tree, Its Saria, Please open up!" She shouted. It echoed around the room. Link looked back, all the vines were dieing and all the evil was leaving. He smiled. The wall opened up and Saria dragged him out before he could see anything else. Outside however was even more impressive. Before him stood a giant face in the side of the tree and he realised he had just come out of its mouth.

"I" It said slowly, "Am The Great Deku Tree, You, I Believe, Must Be Link" Link nodded.

"Come Sit" It said, "And I Will Explain"


End file.
